


Et stort føkkings bryllup

by pagnilagni



Series: Mellomspill [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, bryllup
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Som alltid takk til mine fantastiske (og fanatiske) beta-lesere Frieda Echte og evakyaki. Litt versjonshistorikkforskning kan kjapt fastslå at dette ikke ville vært det samme uten dere ♥





	1. Lørdag 12. juni 2027 kl. 06.30

**Author's Note:**

> Som alltid takk til mine fantastiske (og fanatiske) beta-lesere Frieda Echte og evakyaki. Litt versjonshistorikkforskning kan kjapt fastslå at dette ikke ville vært det samme uten dere ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klar for bryllup? Da kör vi! 2027, here we come.
> 
> Merk at denne historien er ratet "teen and up audiences" - det er et kompromiss mellom at det egentlig er familievennlig (general audiences) og egnet for høytlesing for 6-åringer som har sett Skam og lurer på om de kommer til å gifte seg (eller rett og slett egnet for lesing for deg som ikke liker å lese seksuelle skildringer), samtidig som at deler av ett kapittel er over på "Mature"-sida. Det aktuelle kapittelet (kap. 13) er kommentert og merket.

Even våkner av en durende lyd. “Drrrrrr. Drrrrrr. Drrrrrr.” Det er telefonen som ligger på nattbordet og vibrerer. Han kryper ut fra det varme favntaket til Isak og famler etter den, griper etter det blinkende lyset fra skjermen. Han myser på skjermen. “Victoria Bache” står det. Faen. Klokka på skjermen sier 06.30. Faen faen faen. Han sveiper med fingeren for å ta den. “Ja, det er Even?” “Hei, Even! Det er Victoria Bache fra Master Weddings. Beklager at jeg ringer så tidlig.” Even kjenner pulsen øke. Stemmen hennes høres stresset ut. I bakgrunnen hører han barnegråt. “Faen. Niklas, kan du prøve å spy i bøtta?” hører han svakt fra den andre enden av forbindelsen, som om personen i den andre enden snur seg vekk og forsøker dempe lyden i telefonen. “Unnskyld”. Stemmen er sterkere nå. “Begge ungene har spydd i hele natt, de spydde i håret mitt og senga og overalt. Jeg er nødt til å være hjemme i dag.” Even kjenner panikken komme, han puster raskere, hører fortvilelsen i sin egen stemme. “Men vi kan ikke avlyse nå! Vi kan jo ikke fikse dette alene! Vi har regnet med deg!”  
“Slapp av, jeg har allerede snakket med en kollega av meg, hun overtar for meg. Hun er på veg til lokalet nå. Vi har utvekslet ideer undervegs, hun har fått alle planene vi har lagd. Dette går helt fint!” Hun forsøker roe ham ned, beklager at hun ikke kan være med i bryllupet deres likevel. Nok en gang høres gråt og lyder i bakgrunnen. “Jeg er nødt til å gå nå. Vi snakkes! Jeg sørger for at dere slipper betale full pris for tjenestene våre, skulle bare mangle med stresset dette påfører dere.”

Beløpet på regningen er det siste Even tenker på. Akkurat nå kunne han gitt en million for å ha Victoria her. Pulsen går i hundre, han slår på lampa si for å våkne mer, reiser seg fra senga og er i ferd med å løpe ut i dusjen idet Isak våkner. “Hva skjer’a, bby?” spør han søvndrukken fra den andre siden av senga. Håret er bustete selv om det er nyklipt, ansiktet har merker etter puta. Øynene er hovne og sammenknepne. Han forsøker gjemme hodet i puta, beskytte det mot det skarpe lyset. 

“Victoria ringte. Hun er syk og kan ikke være med i bryllupet i dag!”  
Isak hører panikken i Evens stemme. Han setter seg opp. “Kom her.” Han legger hendene sine om Evens ansikt og holder ham fast, ser ham inn i øynene. “Se på meg, Even.” Even puster raskt, ser stresset ut, Isak ser at tankene farer i alle retninger, at han tenker katastrofetanker og små tanker og store tanker om hverandre. Han forsøker å fange blikket hans. “Se på meg.” “Ja, ja!” Even flakket med blikket, puster raskt og overfladisk, svetteperler har dukket frem på panna hans. “Det går bra, Even. Det går bra. Nå tar vi det her helt chill. Du tar en dusj mens jeg ringer Vilde. Så drar vi til byen og møter henne der.” 

Panikken renner bort når Even dusjer. Isak står sammen med ham i dusjen, tett inntil ham, med armene rundt ham. Bare står der, stryker opp og ned langs ryggen, stryker bort alt stresset sammen med det varme vannet. Masserer hodebunnen hans når han vasker håret. Tørker håret. Pakker ham inn i et stort håndkle. Skyver ham inn på kjøkkenet, plasserer ham ved kjøkkenbordet med et stort krus kaffe og en brødskive med ost. Nærmest tvinger ham til å spise. Det føles bedre etterpå.

Bryllupet er planlagt ned til siste detalj. Fargene, designet på invitasjoner, bordkort, meny og program for seremonien, servietter, tannpirkerholdere, dukene. Menyen, selvsagt, fra garnityret på forretten til hvilke grønnsaker som skal ligge hvor ved hovedretten til antallet krokanflarn på desserten. Bordplasseringen. Plasseringen under bryllupsseremonien. Fotograferingen. Kakene etter middag. Spillelistene til festen etterpå. Tapasen til nattmat. Tidspunktet de skal forlate festen. Kjøreplan for alt ned til nærmeste halvminutt. 

Even har stått for planleggingen. Regissert sitt eget bryllup, naturligvis, et stort føkkings bryllup, som han snakket om den gangen for lenge siden, det første crescendoet i forholdet. Vilde ville gjerne hjelpe til, og Isak syntes det var en god ide. Hun har vært engasjert fra første sekund, og har holdt i tøylene når Even har tatt av, vært gjennomføreren av det han har planlagt, eller endret det til noe de kunne gjennomføre. Men Isak insisterte på at de måtte leie inn en eventansvarlig til selve bryllupet. Even kunne ikke produsere sitt eget bryllup, og de ville at Vilde også skulle være med blant gjestene, ikke løpe rundt og fikse ting i siste sekund. Denne dagen skal de bare nyte, sammen med vennene sine. De hadde ringt rundt, og funnet Master Weddings, med bryllup som spesialfelt. Victoria Bache hadde vært med på planleggingen de siste tre månedene, og Even stolte fullt og helt på at hun ville gjennomføre det akkurat slik de ønsket. Isak stolte på ham. Men nå hadde hun altså ringt klokka halv sju på bryllupsdagen og meldt avbud. Even forbannet alle verdens guder, skjebner og andre ting som kunne styre dette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kommentarer og kudos! Elsker å høre hva dere synes om det jeg skriver :) (Og synes du det blir i overkant å skrive en glup analyse så holder det med et juhu eller hjerte også. Er ikke så vanskelig på tilbakemeldingene, altså. -det er bare så fint å se at dere er med.)


	2. Kl. 07.50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her dukker det opp noen kjente fjes på gjestelista. Digger dere andre som skriver også ♥

De legger koffertene med dressene i bilen. Seremonien er ikke før klokka fire. Selv om planen var å chille litt lengre hjemme, så hadde iallfall Even tenkt å skifte der nede. Han har lagt dress, skjorter, sokker, sko, sløyfer, mansjettknapper og alt annet de trenger i en koffert til hver av dem, for å være sikker på at alt er som det skal. Nå drar de begge til Ringnes Festsal, der festen skal være. 

Isak hadde ringt Vilde etter at de hadde dusjet, og ringer Jonas og Mikael, som er forlovere, fra bilen. Lokalet ligger bare et par kilometer fra leiligheten på Ullevål. De bor fremdeles i samme område som de flyttet til mens de gikk på videregående, men har fått bedre plass nå - to soverom, de bruker det ene som kontor, stue og stort kjøkken, i første etasje med utgang til terrasse og hage.

Festsalen er mørk og staselig, med gullforgylte søyler og kunst av Per Vigeland på veggene. Det er Fridtjof Nansens og Otto Sverdrups polarekspedisjoner med Fram, Axel Heibergs arbeid for skogsaken, Ringnesbrødrene selv, de som grunnla bryggeriet sammen med Heiberg. De skal spise middag og ha fest her. Bordene er allerede dekket, bordplasseringen har vært klar i ukesvis. Even og Vilde har tenkt og planlagt og plassert alle sammen. De skal sitte ved et U-formet bord. Even og Isak er naturligvis plassert på langsiden, med Marianne og Siri ved siden av seg, og Jonas og Mikael ved siden av dem igjen. Terje, Tien, Lea og lillebroren på Isak side, Evens far, søster og svoger på hans. Vennene og gjestene ellers er plassert slik at kjemien blir best mulig. Med mulig unntak for Isaks onkel Kåre, som ikke har møtt Sana, Elias og de andre vennene fra Evens tid på Bakka, så kjenner de fleste hverandre etterhvert nå. De har plassert onkel Kåre ved siden av Chris sammen med Magnus og Vilde, og håper ingen av dem sier noe for drøyt.

På bordene ligger beige duker, det vakre Martha-serviset fra Evens besteforeldre, bestikk i sølv. Glassene er en miks av ulike glass fra rundt 1910, perioden da salen ble bygd. Noe av dette har de fått i arv fra besteforeldre på begge sider, mye har de lånt fra venner og slektninger, og Even har fått låne en del gjennom kontakter fra et filmprosjekt om Fritjof Nansen for noen år siden. Han vil at alt skal være riktig helt ned til serviettringene og monogrammet deres på linserviettene han har fått lagd spesielt til bryllupet.

Vilde er i full gang med å sette ut blomsterdekorasjoner på bordene når de kommer. Det står allerede store oppsatser ved inngangen, de går i blått og elfenbenshvitt. Hun snur seg når hun hører det går i dørene og Even småløper inn med Isak etter seg. “Hei Even! Hei Isak!” stråler hun og kommer smilende mot dem. “Hvor er hun fra bryllupsbyrået?” spør Even stresset. “Slapp av, hun var her da jeg kom. Hun er på kjøkkenet nå. Hun er kjempeflink, veldig hyggelig og supereffektiv. Hun har allerede påpekt noen småting vi ikke hadde tenkt på.” Vilde vifter med en utskrift der notater er påført med blå kulepenn. “Hun foreslo at vi skulle forskyve kjøreplanen med fem minutter, folk skravler alltid mye mer enn man tror under minglingen. Og så mener hun at gavebordet skal stå langs den veggen der i stedet, så er det lettere å pakke opp gavene uten at papiret ligger overalt, pluss at det er lettere å få sett skikkelig på tingene etterpå.” Even rister utålmodig på hodet. “Jaja, whatever. Hvor er hun?”

I samme øyeblikk går sidedøra ut til kjøkkenavdelingen opp og en kvinne kommer inn. Hun er middels høy, kortklipt, pen, kledt i en trang svart drakt med stripete bluse under. Even stivner. Isak ser på henne, snur seg rundt og går irritert ut.  
“Sonja!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer hittil ♥


	3. Kl. 08.10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En venn av familien dukket opp sist i forrige kapittel. What could possibly go wrong?

“Sonja! Hva faen gjør du her!”  
“Hei Even. Jeg er eventplanlegger i Master Weddings. Victoria ba meg overta for henne, ungene er syke.”  
“Ja, jeg vet da det! Men hva faen! Du kan ikke være i mitt bryllup!”  
“Hvorfor ikke? Det er jobben min. Jeg er profesjonell på dette.”  
“Jammen…” Even stønner og drar hånden gjennom håret. Han ser stresset ut, ser seg om etter Isak. Han er borte.  
“Faen. Hvor er Isak?” Han kjenner panikken komme. Skal Sonja ødelegge for dem igjen?  
“Han gikk ut der.” Vilde peker. Hun har stått og sett på Sonja og Even og ser forvirret ut.  
“Hør her, Even. Nå må du roe deg ned. Vi har tusen ting å fikse. Vi har ikke bestemt hvor gavebordet skal stå og denne tidsplanen du har lagd er altfor stram, jeg skjønner ikke hvorfor Victoria gikk med på den..” Sonja peker mot den ene veggen, vifter med tidsplanen.  
“Drit i det. Jeg må finne Isak.”

Even går fort ut døra de nettopp kom inn. Han er sint og redd, lurer på hvor det er blitt av Isak. Kjenner det i hele kroppen, den ugne følelsen av usikkerhet, av å miste kontrollen. Følelsen av å være blind og døv for omgivelsene, men uten noe annet å fokusere på, følelsen av at verden er et annet sted utenfor ham, uten at han kan påvirke den.  
Han kommer ut i den kjølige foajeen, med det samme mørke treverket, det samme høytidelige preget. Det står stoler med røde trekk langs veggene, et garderobestativ i det ene hjørnet. Rommet er tomt. Han ser seg rundt. I det ene hjørnet står døra til herretoalettet på gløtt, han går dit. Også her er det mørkt treverk, blomsterdekorasjoner på benkene, dempet belysning og stearinlys som ennå ikke er tent. Det ligger en bunke med hvite vaskekluter i en kurv ved vasken, en tom skittentøyskorg på gulvet. En av dørene til toalettene er låst. Han hører lyder fra et mobilspill der inne. Hurtig pusting, føtter som beveger seg.  
“Isak?”  
“Ja.” Stemmen er kontant, svaret kort.  
“Kom ut’a.”  
“Jeg er på do.”  
“Det er du ikke, Isak.”

Han hører Isak reise seg. Lydene fra spillet slutter. Døra låses opp og åpnes.  
Han går bort til vasken. Tar såpe på hendene sine, vasker dem med raske, hissige bevegelser. Kjeven er stram, han ser ikke på Even. Even står og ser på ham. “Isak, jeg ante ikke…”  
“Hva faen gjør hun her?”  
“Jeg ante ikke at hun jobbet der, Isak. Victoria har aldri nevnt henne, hvorfor skulle hun det? Jeg ante ikke at det var hun som skulle overta før jeg så henne nå!”  
“Hvorfor sa ikke Vilde noe?”  
“Vilde tenkte vel ikke på det?”  
“Vilde tenker faenmeg ikke i det hele tatt!”  
“Isak…”

Isak synker sammen i skuldrene foran vasken og blir stående med hendene under det rennende vannet mens han stirrer tomt ned. Even går bort til ham og stiller seg bak ham, legger armene sine rundt livet på ham, haken på skulderen hans. Han kjenner varmen fra ham, kjenner hjerteslagene og pusten. Duften av ham, litt krydderaktig, hint av sitrus. Han skrur av vannet og tar en bunke kluter og tørker Isaks hender. Tørker ham på håndbaken og inni håndflaten, mellom fingrene. Kjenner fingrene hans mellom sine egne, kjærtegner dem, fletter hendene deres sammen. Blir stående og ser på ham i speilet. Isak løfter hodet og møter blikket hans. De ser på hverandre. Even kjenner at Isak slapper av, kjenner at hendene hans klemmer hans egne, at fingrene kjærtegner tilbake. 

“Hun skal ikke få ødelegge bryllupet vårt, Isak.”  
Isak ler tomt. “Hun er godt i gang allerede.”  
“Nei, Isak. Det er hun ikke. Skal jeg be henne gå? Jeg kan det. Vi fikser dette. Vilde fikser dette. Vi har planlagt alt sammen. De som jobber her klarer det selv. Vilde kan ordne om det er noe. Jeg kan be Sonja gå.” Even retter seg opp og er på veg ut. Isak holder ham igjen.  
“Nei, Even. Det går bra. La henne være. Hun kan være her og jobbe, og så kan Vilde styre litt, og så tar du og jeg og slapper av og så gifter vi oss.”  
Even tar hendene hans og ser på ham, ser ham inn i øynene. “Er du sikker.”  
Isak ser på ham og nikker. “Ja. Det går bra.” Even klemmer ham inntil seg. Kjenner varmen fra Isak, fra mannen han elsker. “Isak, jeg elsker deg. Uansett hvordan det går i dag og uansett hvor mye jeg styrer og stresser, så elsker jeg deg. I alle universer.” “Jeg elsker deg i uendelig tid, Even.” De møtes i et kyss, et langt, dvelende kyss som får det til å ile ut i tærne, som får dem begge til å slappe av.  
“Kom, så går vi.” Even trekker Isak med seg ut i garderoben igjen.

“Nei, Sonja. Vi skal ikke endre på tidsplanen. Og gavebordet skal stå her hvor vi har bestemt det. Jeg driter i om du synes det er for lite tid, det er sånn vi vil ha det. Du er ikke her for å styre dette bryllupet, du er her for å gjøre jobben din.”  
Even er bestemt der han står og diskuterer med Sonja. Han vil ikke at hun skal endre på noe som helst. Han har lagt planene for dette, diskutert det med Vilde og med Victoria. Planene er gode og gjennomtenkte, han vil ikke ha noen nye endringer nå.  
Sonja sukker. “Javel, hvis du tror du vet best så. Men jeg synes det er barnslig av deg at du ikke vil høre på meg.”  
Det gnistrer i Evens øyne. Han er sint. “Sonja, dette er MITT bryllup. Mitt og Isak sitt. Vi har leid inn Master Weddings til å gjøre en jobb. De har sendt deg for å gjøre den jobben. Dersom du har problemer med å høre på oppdragsgiveren din så foreslår jeg at du stikker NÅ, så vi kan ordne dette på egen hånd.”

Isak har dratt med seg en forvirret Vilde ut i garderoben. “Hva er det? Var ikke Even fornøyd med endringene fra Sonja? Men hun er jo profesjonell, da. Og så er hun veldig hyggelig!”  
Isak sukker litt. “Jeg orker bare ikke ha henne her, Vilde. Even blir skikkelig stressa av henne, hun vil bare styre på og bestemme over alt og endre på planene deres. Og jeg, jeg…” Han stopper opp. “Jeg har bare ikke lyst til å ha henne her. Hun er eksen hans, liksom”, sier han stille. Vilde ser på ham og nikker.

“Uansett, vi vil ikke at hun skal styre og endre på ting nå. Hun skal orge etter planene som Even har lagd. Som dere har lagd. De er bra nok, de trenger ikke endringer. Kan du hjelpe oss med det?” Han ser innstendig på Vilde, som nikker. “Jeg fikser det, Isak. Vil du jeg skal sende henne hjem i stedet? Jeg klarer dette selv altså.” Isak rister på hodet. “Nei ass. Jeg vil at du og Even skal slappe av og kose dere i dette bryllupet. Drit i Sonja. Hun får fikse dette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som alltid, tusen takk for kommentarer og tilliten til at dette kan ros i land. Tjihi, vi får se.


	4. Kl. 11.05

Jonas og Mikael dukker opp. De har mørke dresser med tversover-sløyfe begge to. Jonas er nyklipt, håret er kortere enn vanlig. Mikael har gredd håret bakover i en glatt hestehale. Begge ser annerledes ut enn de pleier, eldre, mer elegante, litt voksnere. De er midt i en diskusjon når de kommer inn. “...jo, men du ser jo at det er sånn!” “Nei, nei, nei!”

“Hei Jonas, hei Mikael!” Vilde møter dem smilende i garderoben. Hun setter ut blomster, har plassert en oppsats på et bord, retter på dem. Tar et skritt tilbake mens hun hilser på guttene, betrakter blomstene. “Stikker den ikke litt langt opp?” Mikael ser på en lilje som stikker opp av oppsatsen. “Gjør den?” Vilde skakker på hodet. “Nei, den skal være sånn.”  
“Åja.” Mikael ser litt uinteressert på oppsatsen. “Fine blomster da.”  
Vilde lyser opp. “Ja, ikke sant? Even og jeg var mange timer hos blomsterhandleren før vi bestemte oss. Han var skikkelig interessert i blomstene, vi så på massevis. Han er veldig interessert i blomster og slikt altså!”  
Jonas ler. “Hva sier Magnus til denne bryllupsinteressen da?”  
“Han synes det er morsomt!” sier Vilde.  
“Får han ikke litt angst?”  
“Angst? Hvorfor det? Han er jo ikke syk?”  
Jonas ler. “Neida, Vilde. Han er ikke syk.” “Men kanskje ikke så veldig interessert i bryllup”,. legger han lavt til, så bare Mikael hører det. Han fniser også.

Even og Vilde har snakket med personalet i festsalen, og med Sonja. Alt er under kontroll, alle har for minst tredje gang forsikret Even om at de vet akkurat når ting skal skje, hva som skal skje og hvem som skal gjøre det. Vilde skyver Even ut i garderoben. “Even, nå må du gå og skifte og gjøre deg klar. Jeg venter her, så drar vi til kirken etterpå.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, hva skal man si da? Tusen takk for kommentarer OG diskusjoner, kanskje? Blir det litt klisje å legge inn masse hjerter her?
> 
> Blir et kort kapittel i dag, så kan dere heller konse på Unge Evaks høstferie anno 2017. To ting på en gang!


	5. Kl. 14.10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Påkledningsscene.

Even og Isak kler seg om. De står side om side foran speilet i like mørke dresser. Even har fuktet håret og hatt diverse stylingprodukter oppi før han føner det, Isak nøyer seg som vanlig med å dra fingrene gjennom det et par ganger. Isak tar frem eska med sløyfa i. Det er en lang tøystrimmel av silke der. Han holder den opp, betrakter den og legger den rundt halsen og begynner å knytte den. “Even, hva er foran og bak på dette slipset? Skal det ikke være en spiss nede?”  
Even ler. “Isak, det er en sløyfe.”

Isak ser på ham mens han fortsetter å bale med knyttingen. “Dette er da et slips?”  
Even tar fra ham sløyfen. “Neida, det er en sløyfe.” Han knytter den på Isak.  
“Wow. Kult. Det ser jo ut som en sløyfe, jo!”  
“Det ER en sløyfe, Isak. En skikkelig en, i silke. Sånn som man bruker når man skal være fin.” Han tar opp sin egen.  
“Det er en fin sløyfe. Mye fint vi kan bruke dette til.” Isak smiler sensuelt til Even mens han tar sløyfebåndet fra ham og surrer det rundt hendene hans. Han gir ham et dypt kyss mens han drar silkebåndet av ham. “Iallfall i kveld.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et lite kapittel i dag også. Tror vi nærmer oss noe?


	6. Kl. 16.01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det er bryllup. Det er lov å gråte.

Klokkene ringer i kirka. De har valgt å gifte seg i Sagene kirke, kirka der Isak ble døpt, der han satt da Even sendte sitt farvel, farvelet som ble en invitasjon, en lovnad, et løfte om å være der for hverandre for alltid. Vendepunktet for dem begge, der Isak la fra seg barndommen og ble voksen, der Even forstod at han var elsket som den han var, der de forstod at de ikke var alene, at de ikke kunne være alene, at de aldri mer ville være alene.

Å gifte seg med Even var ikke et vanskelig valg. Men de gikk noen runder rundt hvor og hvordan. Ingen av dem var egentlig religiøse, men Isak var vokst opp med kristendommen og hadde en slags barnetro selv om religion betydde lite for ham nå og han fullt og helt trodde på de vitenskapelige forklaringene om universets tilblivelse og utvikling. Samtidig følte han at det var en slags støtte i en god og kjærlig Gud som var der som en nøytral tredjeperson, en han kunne åpne seg for som ikke sa noe videre, som ikke en gang gav noe skikkelig svar tilbake. Envegskommunikasjon kunne være ganske effektivt noen ganger. Å gifte seg i kirka ble også et slags spark tilbake for ham, på den strenge og lite tolerante religionen han hadde følt da han var barn. Å gå ned kirkegulvet sammen med mannen han elsket føltes som et slags “fuck you!” til de som hatet sånne som dem, til de som mente Guds velsignelse av kjærligheten skulle begrenses til mann og kvinne.

Gjestene reiser seg når preludiet starter. De store dørene går opp og Isak og Even går inn. Even til høyre, Isak til venstre, hånd i hånd. De stopper like innenfor dørene, ser fremover, ser på hverandre, trekker pusten, ser hverandre inn i øynene og smiler. Så går de fremover midtgangen mellom seteradene. Når de kommer nesten helt frem til alteret stopper de og ser på hverandre. De gir hverandre et kyss før de setter seg på hver sin side, Isak ved siden av Jonas, og Even ved Mikael. Foreldrene sitter på den fremste raden, vennene på radene bakover. 

Isak ser på altertavla. Den viser disiplene som tar Jesus ned fra korset. Da han var barn, var han redd for bildet. Syntes det så vondt ut å henge der, de var så uforsiktige da de tok ham ned. Nå ser han omsorgen disiplene viste for sin døde venn, ser at de tar ham forsiktig ned, at de gjør det for ham etter døden som de ikke klarte gjøre før han døde. Han liker fortsatt ikke motivet, men han skjønner at det er en omsorg i det, en kjærlighet han ikke forstod før. Han håper han for alltid vil klare å vise Even den kjærligheten, at han klarer å hjelpe ham opp og ned når han trenger det, at Even kan være der og gjøre det samme for ham også. 

Han ser ned på moren. Hun har tårer i øynene, men smiler til ham. Han smiler tilbake, før han reiser seg opp igjen og går ned til henne. Han blir stående foran henne og tar ansiktet hennes mellom hendene sine slik han pleier holde Evens ansikt. Han stryker tårene vekk med tomlene, før han legger armene rundt henne og klemmer henne, hardt. Hun klemmer han tilbake, hvisker noe i øret hans, noe bare han hører. Han ser på henne, ser på Even, på Jonas. Så hjelper han moren opp, tar armen hennes inn i sin egen og fører henne opp til stolene forrest. Jonas reiser seg og overlater smilende stolen sin til moren, og blir stående bak dem.

Seremonien fortsetter. Det er mer musikk, salmer. Presten holder tale. Han snakker om kjærligheten, den evige kjærligheten, den som ikke ruster. Om mot, om klokskap, om å være der for hverandre, om å bære hverandres byrder. Om kamper som er kjempet, av dem, av andre. Om å få styrke fra andres kjærlighet. Om kjærligheten fra Gud, en kjærlig Gud som trøster og styrker, om tro og tvil, om det rasjonelle i det irrasjonelle, om det irrasjonelle i det rasjonelle. Om skaperverket, at Gud har skapt dem som mennesker med evne til logisk tenking og resonnementer. Om likeverd og gjensidig respekt for hverandres egenart og individet. Om å være ett og å være seg selv. De forsøker å følge med, høre prestens ord, og de gjør det, men selv om ordene er til dem så fester de seg ikke helt. Men likevel er det fint, ordene er til dem. De ser på hverandre, smiler, med øynene, munnen, hele kroppen.

Så er det tid for selve ekteskapsformularet. Even og Isak reiser seg og går frem til alterringen. Jonas stiller seg bak Isak sammen med Isaks mor, Mikael bak Even. Presten ser på dem og smiler.

“For Gud vår Skapers ansikt og i disse vitners nærvær spør jeg deg, Isak Valtersen: Vil du ha Even Bech Næsheim, som står ved din side til din ektefelle?”  
“Ja.” Isaks stemme skjelver.  
“Vil du elske og ære ham og bli trofast hos ham i gode og onde dager inntil døden skiller dere?“  
Isak ser på Even med intens kjærlighet i blikket. “Ja, det vil jeg.”

“Likeså spør jeg deg, Even Bech Næsheim: Vil du ha Isak Valtersen, som står ved din side til din ektefelle?“  
“Ja.”  
“Vil du elske og ære ham og bli trofast hos ham i gode og onde dager inntil døden skiller dere?“  
Even ser på ham, blikket er mørkt, det er som han lover at det aldri skal skje, at de skal leve evig, at uendeligheten skal være evig. “Ja,” sier han. Stemmen sprekker, en tåre renner nedover kinnet hans.

“Så gi hverandre...” Presten kommer ikke lenger før Isak snur seg mot Even, klemmer ham, holder ham hardt inntil seg, kjenner varmen fra ham spre seg i kroppen, kjenner sin egen varme gå over i ham, kjenner kroppene smelte sammen, kjenner at de blir til ett. Hvisker sitt evige løfte til ham. “Du er ikke alene.”  
Even legger legger panna si mot Isaks. Ser ham inn i øynene. Holder ham i hendene, slipper ham ikke med blikket. “Du er ikke alene. Du skal aldri være alene.”

De gir hverandre hendene, stirrer inn i hverandres øyne, med kjærlighet og inderlighet, lover evig troskap, lover at ingenting skal komme mellom dem, ingenting skal rive dem fra hverandre. Presten legger hånder sin over deres.  
“For Guds ansikt og i disse vitners nærvær har dere nå lovet hverandre at dere vil leve sammen  
i ekteskap, og gitt hverandre hånden på det. Derfor erklærer jeg at dere er rette ektefolk. “

“Gi nå hverandre ringene, som dere skal bære til tegn på løftet om troskap.”

Marianne holder frem esken med ringene til dem og ser på dem. Isak er i ferd med å ta den største ringen fra esken for å sette den på Evens finger, før han med ett ser på moren og nikker nesten umerkelig til henne. Hun ser på ham og smiler. Så tar hun den ene ringen og setter den på Evens finger, før hun tar den andre og setter den på Isaks finger. Hun fører hendene deres sammen, de holder fast, ser hverandre i øynene. Hun knuger den vesle esken i hånden mens tårene renner, hun sier noe, lavt. Bare Even og Isak kan høre ordene hun sier. “Så fant jeg ham som jeg elsker. Jeg tok tak i ham og slapp ham ikke.”

“La oss alle be.”

Even og Isak kneler.  
Marianne ser på presten, spør ham med øynene om noe. Han nikker til henne og hun går rundt alterringen, stiller seg ved siden av ham og legger hendene sine ved siden av hans på dem. 

“Gode Gud, vi takker deg for Isak og Even og for deres kjærlighet til hverandre.  
Velsign deres liv som ektefolk.  
Hjelp dem å holde de løfter de har gitt hverandre,  
så deres ekteskap kan fylles av tillit, omsorg og glede.  
Gi dem evne og vilje til å bygge sitt hjem i fred,  
så det blir et sted der familie og venner kan finne fellesskap.  
Du som er veien, sannheten og livet, la dem få vandre i din sannhet.  
Du som tilgir og leger, hjelp dem å tilgi hverandre.  
Du som er kjærlighetens kilde, gi dem og alle ektefolk å  
vokse og modnes i kjærlighet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå har et store bryllupet hatt noen dagers pause mens de unge gutta var på høstferie, men nå er vi back in business igjen og det er klart for å kjøre på med resten av bryllupet. Skal prøve å ikke avbryte meg selv flere ganger nå ;)
> 
> Takk til Frieda Echte for inspirerende sitat i "Er vi lykkelige no?" (som er fra Bibelen; Høysangen 3:4.)
> 
> Blir som alltid glad for tilbakemeldinger, vettu ♥


	7. Kl. 17.15

De har fotograf med seg hele dagen, en kollega av Even som har pleid ta bilder til promotering og dokumentasjon på filmsett. Han har vært i festsalen tidligere på dagen, så i kirka, og nå tar han bilder av dem utenfor. Even har instruert ham nøye, fortalt hva han vil ha bilder av, fra hvilken vinkel. Det er Even som har vært utenfor kirka på samme tidspunkt noen dager før for å se hvordan lysforholdene vil være, sammenliknet med værmeldingen for bryllupsdagen, vurdert bakgrunner og fotovinkler. 

Fotografen har jobbet mye sammen med Even og er vant med hans detaljerte instruksjoner, vet at dess mer Even styrer og planlegger, dess viktigere er prosjektet for ham og dess mer stoler han paradoksalt nok på at fotografen gjør jobben sin. Han ville vært mer bekymret dersom Even ikke hadde organisert dette ned til minste detalj, da ville han stilt spørsmål ved sine egne evner og talent - Even gidder ikke bruke energi på ting som ikke betyr noe for ham og som han ikke tror vil gi et godt resultat.

Even og Isak ser på hverandre, sittende, stående, lent mot veggen, mot et tre. Isak smiler godmodig mot Even, er litt utålmodig og sikker på at de allerede har masse fine bilder. Men Even ler og sier de må ha noen til. Fotografen knipser videre, instruerer dem til å snu seg litt, se opp, se ned, se hit og dit. Isak stønner tilgjort frustrert. Even ser på ham. “Åh, Isak, stå sånn!” Han løper bort til fotografen og låner kameraet hans for å ta bilder av Isak selv, forsøker fange blikket og frustrasjonen hans. Isak som er litt lei, litt sliten, litt sulten, litt gretten. Isak mykner og smiler mot Even, lar ham holde på en liten stund. Så strekker han hånden frem og tar fra ham kameraet. 

“Nå er vi ferdige med dette. Nå tar vi ett bilde til. Og det tar vi med kameraet mitt.” Han henter opp telefonen fra lomma. Even holder armen rundt skulderen hans, de ser hverandre inn i øynene mens Isak tar et bilde. De ser på skjermen, Even prøver å si at det kunne vært annerledes, men Isak bøyer seg frem og kysser ham til taushet. “Dette er bra, Even.” Han poster bildet på instagram. _“Not alone. Ever. #wedding #justmarried #happy”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blir helt rørt når dere sier dere får tårer i øynene og sånt, jeg. ♥
> 
> Litt lettere materie her, tror jeg :)


	8. Kl. 18.10

Det er tid for middag. Even har planlagt menyen lenge, prøvesmakt, diskutert detaljene med kokken. Isak har prøvesmakt og nikket, det har smakt digg hver gang, uansett kombinasjon. Drikkene er nøye utvalgt for å matche maten - det enkleste var røde og hvite viner, men Isak har insistert på øl, så det har de naturligvis også funnet - en belgisk wit til forretten, Pale Ale til svinekjøttet, Polaris Baltic Porter til osten, og trappistøl til desserten, og alkoholfrie juice- og kullsyre-alternativer til de som vil ha det. 

Når de kommer tilbake til festsalen etter vielsen, ser de straks at noe ikke stemmer. Det er allerede plassert ut øl, juice og vann på bordene. Det ser fryktelig rotete ut, ikke elegant og ryddig. “Sonja!” Even går mot henne med lange steg. “Hvorfor er det satt ut drikke? Det skal jo serveres etter at folk har satt seg, etter at menyen er presentert!” “Slapp av da, Even! Jeg ba dem sette det ut nå, så sparer dere masse tid. Kjøreplanen du har lagd er altfor knapt, det er umulig å følge, du må da skjønne det!” 

Han kjenner det svartner for øynene, raseriet bobler i ham. Nå gjør hun det igjen. Forsøker kontrollere ham, korrigere ham, fortelle ham at han tar feil, at hun har rett. Men nå vil han ikke akseptere det, nå vil han si fra. Han strekker seg, bøyer seg litt fremover, trekker pusten for å si noe. Da kjenner han en hånd på armen sin, kjenner fingre smyge seg inn mellom sine egne, kjenner varm pust mot halsen, mot øret sitt. “Drit i henne, Even. Drit i Sonja.”

Even kjenner lufta går ut av ham, raseriet forsvinner. Isak. Isak. Isak. Isak redder ham igjen. Isak forteller ham at Sonja ikke er verdt det, at hun ikke skal få ødelegge dagen deres, hans og Isaks dag. Han snur og går bort fra henne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To kapitler i dag! Tusen takk for alle kommentarer, dere er toppers ♥


	9. Kl. 18.15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonja må bare bort.

Isak finner Vilde. “Vilde, unnskyld. Men dette går ikke. Sonja må bare bort. Kan du overta for henne? Jeg vet du har gledet deg til festen, og vi ville så gjerne at du skulle få være fullt med. Men Sonja kan ikke være her. Vi stoler ikke på henne, Even holder på å gå i frø. Vi er bare nødt til å sende henne hjem.” 

Vilde nikker forståelsesfullt, selvsagt kan hun overta! Hun finner Sonja, som allerede står i kjøkkenet og diskuterer kjøreplanen med lederen for serveringspersonalet. Hun er bestemt og insisterende, og tydelig uenig med den andre. “Det er bedre å gjøre det slikt, det blir for kort tid ellers.” Vilde går bort til henne. “Sonja, kom her.” Sonja kaster et blikk på henne. “Vent, jeg må ordne dette først. Planen er jo helt håpløs!”  
“Nei, Sonja, det skal du ikke ordne. Du skal gå nå.”  
“Hæ! Gå! Det bestemmer da ikke du!”  
“Jo, det gjør jeg. Isak og Even vil at du skal gå. Da gjør du det.” Den lyse stemmen hennes er bestemt.  
“Jeg er jo leid inn for hele kvelden, du kan ikke kaste meg ut nå.”  
“Det kan jeg. Jeg har bestilt taxi til deg, den venter utenfor. Gå. Fakturer for hele kvelden, fakturer overtid, straffegebyr. Vi driter i det. Bare gå.”  
Sonja ser på henne med et rasende blikk, før hun snur tvert om og går ut.

Resten av kvelden sitter Vilde med falkeblikk og følger med på kjøreplan og på kjøkkenpersonalet, underholdning og musikere. Hun krysser av etterhvert, markerer forsinkelser, henter det inn der det trengs. Samtidig prater hun med Magnus og med Kåre og Chris. Konverserer med ett øye på dem og ett på planen. Hun koser seg, elsker å se at de nøyaktige planene til henne og Even faktisk fungerer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nok et kort, lite kapittel. Jeg har ikke bestemt meg for om dere får ett til i dag. Er jo ikke så lett å si, jeg er en sjukt frem og tilbake type.


	10. Kl. 19.05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tale! Tale! Tale!

Even og Isak ønsker sammen alle velkommen til bords. De sier noen ord om at de skal feire og hygge seg, og friske opp igjen gamle vennskap - for i motsetning til i mange andre bryllup så kjenner de stort sett hverandre fra før her. “Jeg hadde forlatt alt og var temmelig alene da jeg møtte Isak, og så fikk jeg vennene hans på kjøpet, og etterpå fikk jeg tilbake de gamle i tillegg!” sier Even. “Og jeg trodde jeg hadde mistet familien min, men Even delte sin med meg og vennene mine ble familie, og da skjønte jeg at jeg måtte finne igjen den gamle også. Kjære gamle og nye familier og venner, vi er så uendelig glade for at dere vil feire denne dagen med oss!”

Vilde har sørget for at flaskene ble ryddet av bordet før middagen og personalet er tilbake på den opprinnelige kjøreplanen. De serverer alle gjestene det de vil ha av drikkevarer før de begynner på forretten, tomatconsommé med sashimi av kveite, basilikum, mango og agurk. Kombinasjonen av den milde tomaten og den kalde kveita er spennende, og både hvitvinen og witen de har valgt passer utmerket til denne. Retten er dandert akkurat som den skulle, med mango og agurkpure som små punktum. Så er det svin med saltbakt sellerirotkrem, salsa verde, fenikkel, pepperrot og skogsbær til hovedrett, med vakre farger i fine mønstre på tallerkenene. 

Jonas er toastmaster og styrer talelista. Etter at Evens far har holdt sin tale er det Isaks tur. 

“Kjære Even. Kjære mamma og pappa, Siri og Mathias, venner.

Takk for at dere er her med oss i dag. Det har ikke vært noen selvfølge at vi skulle sitte her sammen som nygifte. Hadde noen sagt til meg for litt over ti år siden at jeg skulle gifte meg med mannen i mitt liv så hadde jeg ledd. Eller, jeg ville vel kanskje grått, ved tanken på at noen i det hele tatt var inne på tanken om at jeg skulle stå her med en mann.” Han ser på vennene, på foreldrene og slektningene som sitter der.

“Koranen sier at alle mennesker er like mye verdt og at ingen mennesker skal baksnakkes, krenkes, dømmes eller latterliggjøres. Vi vet det skjer likevel, hele tiden. Så fort du begynner å lete etter hat, så finner du det. Når du finner hat, begynner du å hate selv. Før jeg traff deg, Even, så var jeg der. Jeg hatet så mye. Men så kom du. Du er det fineste som har skjedd meg. Du viste meg kjærligheten. Du har gitt meg mot og styrke. Du har gitt meg utfordringer, gode og vonde dager. Du har gitt meg de verste minnene, og de beste minnene.” Han tar en pause. “Men du er så verdt det. Alle dagene med deg er verdt det. Jeg gleder meg til å leve alle dagene med deg. Minutt for minutt, time for time, dag for dag, år for år, til å våkne ved siden av deg, elske deg hver eneste dag.” Han bøyer seg ned og kysser Even, mens alle gjestene skåler og jubler.

Even har lagd en film til Isak, med glimt fra livet hans. Isaks foreldre gliser lurt når det kommer klipp både fra babytid med naken Isak på skinnfell, og Isak i dåpskjole, småbarnsår og skoletida, før de ser Isak forsøke å stå på skateboard og falle spektakulært. Isak viser Jonas fingeren, han husker godt da dette skjedde, og Jonas’ latter fra den andre siden av kameraet. Så kommer Evens egne bilder. Fra den første tida sammen, fra etter at de flyttet til Ullevålsalleen, fra russetid og studietid, fra den dagen Isak var ferdig med masteren i astrofysikk, fra stipendiat-kontoret hans. Isak rødmet ved tanken på hva som hadde skjedd der på pulten noen minutter senere, men heldigvis var kameraet lagt bort da. 

Til slutt er det klipp fra den kvelden Even fridde, fra kvelden under stjernene på Ekebergåsen, der de hadde ligget på et teppe og sett opp på himmelen. Even hadde tydeligvis satt opp et kamerastativ like vel dem. Han hadde gitt Isak en konvolutt, og Isak hadde sett forvirret på ham før han åpnet konvolutten. Inni hadde det vært et stjernekart. Isak hadde sett på det, hadde sammenliknet det med himmelen, sett mot et område der oppe, før han hadde sett spørrende på Even. “Se på det andre arket også.”  
Isak hadde dratt frem et ark til. “Star no. 9122121 was dedicated to bear the name _Evak_ ” stod det på det.

I mellomtiden hadde Even snudd seg. “Isak…” hadde han begynt, før stemmen brast. “Isak. Kan du sette deg opp?” Isak hadde sett forvirret på ham, men satte seg opp. Even hadde stått på kne foran ham og tatt begge hendene hans i sine. Plutselig hadde han fått jernteppe. Alle ordene han hadde planlagt, pugget, øvd på, var som blåst bort. Ordene om Isak som en klippe i livet hans, som stjerna på himmelen. Om deres egen stjerne, stjerna han har kjøpt til dem, gitt navnet deres til, stjerna der oppe på nordhimmelen, over dem, over Oslo. Han hadde ikke husket noen ting, ikke sitt eget navn, ikke hvordan han pustet, ikke hvor han var. Alt han hadde husket var mannen som satt foran ham. Mannen i hans liv. Mannen han vil ha. “Isak. Vil du gifte deg med meg?”  
Isak hadde ledd. “Selvsagt vil jeg det.” 

Even fant frem en liten eske med ringer fra sekken, tredde en ring på Isaks finger, så på sin egen. Han hadde flettet fingrene deres sammen, tatt bilder av dem, av hendene med ringene på, av Isak som kysset ringen, av dem begge som kysset hverandre, av skogen, stjernene, naturen rundt dem denne kalde natten.

Even ser på Isak. “Isak, du reddet meg. Kanskje har jeg reddet deg tilbake også, men du har reddet meg. Jeg elsker deg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå drar jeg på høstferie - med et ekstra søskenbarn og klar for fire dager proppfulle av inspirasjon til nye familien Evak-eventyr... (Eller muligens bare tre dager. Eller to.)
> 
> Jeg kommer til å poste oppdateringer likevel - det er nett hvis jeg står på den steinen mot vest like ved annekset og holder telefonen i riktig vinkel, nemlig (neida, ikke fullt så ille...) - men det er mulig kommentarer må vente til jeg kommer hjem. Men det er bare å kommentere likevel ♥


	11. Kl. 21.21

“Kom vi stikker!” Even drar i Isak. Middagen er over, de skal snart ha kaker og kaffe og musikk.  
“Stikke? Vi kan ikke stikke! Det er bryllupet vårt!”  
“Klart vi kan stikke!”  
“Even! Nei!”

Even ler. “Ok, vi kan ikke stikke, da. Men vi kan gå en tur ut?” Han griper hånden hans og drar ham med seg ut.

Junikvelden er varm og lys. Sola går ikke ned før om halvannen time, himmelen er fortsatt lyseblå. Slørskyer ligger mot vest, solnedgangen vil bli vakker. 

De står på fortauet og ser på husene og gatene rundt seg.

Even holder rundt Isak og legger haken på skulderen hans. Isak kjenner varmen fra ham mot kinnet og lener seg nærmere. Han elsker å stå sånn, kjenne Even bak seg, kjenne ham omslutte seg. De har perfekt høyde for å kunne stå slik. 

Egentlig skulle det vært en park her, tenker Even. Pokker at han ikke tenkte på det. De burde feiret på Ekeberg eller noe i stedet, et sted med skikkelig utsikt over byen. Et sted der de kunne stått sånn og sett utover byen, hørt på stillheten og suset fra trærne. Et sted de kunne drømme seg bort.

I stedet er det bare by her. Biler og folk og hus og byggeplasser. Det er roligere nå enn på dagen, men de er fortsatt midt i en travel by.

Han sukker.  
“Hva er det?” spør Isak.  
“Ingenting” sier Even og prøver å riste bort tankene om det uperfekte. “Hva er klokka?”  
Isak ser ned på armen sin. Han smiler. “21.21.”  
“Seriøst??”  
“Jepp!”  
“Åh, herregud, dette er jo en klisje!”  
“Jepp!” Isak ler og snur seg mot Even. “Men jeg vil kysse deg likevel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilsen fra steinen mot vest like ved annekset!


	12. Kl. 22.30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taler - og dans ❤

Middagen hadde gått bra. Etter hovedretten hadde de spist en ostetallerken med marmelade og nøttebrød, før de hadde hatt vaniljekrem med molter og krokanflarn til dessert. Alle som ville hadde fått holdt tale - foreldrene, Jonas, Mikael, en tante, Evens søster, Noora. Isak og Even hadde ledd, grått, rødmet, smilt og hvisket seg gjennom middagen. Mest av alt hadde de vært lykkelige - for hverandre, for familien og vennene som delte dagen med dem.

Sana hadde takket for maten til slutt. Hun fortalte om da hun første gangen traff Even hjemme hos seg, da han besøkte Elias og omtrent annenhver dag spiste middag der. Isak hadde hun blitt kjent med etter en fest - “kanskje ikke det åpenbare treffstedet for en muslimsk jente”, hadde hun ledd, men så var det vel heller ikke åpenbart at homsen og muslimen skulle bli best buds, hadde hun lagt til. “For vi ER det, Isak, jeg innrømmer det nå.” Isak hadde avbrutt talen og løftet armene i været i stille jubel. “Yes, du innrømmer det! Det tok deg ti år!” Sana kom med en innrømmelse til i talen, som riktignok ikke kom som noen stor overraskelse på dem - det var hun som hadde fått både Isak og Even til å komme på møtet i kosegruppa, den ene med tvang, den andre høyst frivillig. “Men det ble jo ikke så mye gruppearbeid på dere, akkurat, bortsett fra at dere lagde en permanent duo.”  
“Og så hadde vi fest der, da!” fniste Vilde og så på Magnus.

Etter middag er det kaker og kaffe, før det blir dans. Even ber elegant og høytidelig opp Isak til dans, og Isak besvarer invitten like høytidelig før han ikke klarer holde maska lenger og begynner å le. De danser en ganske klønete bryllupsvals til klassisk musikk, sikkert et stykke Even har brukt en måned på å plukke ut, men som Isak ærlig talt gir blaffen i så lenge han får stå tett inntil Even, før musikken går over i "Fem fine frøkner". De fortsetter å danse, tett sammen med armene rundt hverandre, mens Even beveger leppene til teksten mot Isaks hals så det kiler deilig i hele kroppen. Han stryker ham opp og ned ryggen med den ene armen mens den andre hviler nederst på korsryggen hans. Han kjenner det varme myke kinnet hans mot sitt, pusten hans, øyenvippene som blunker. Isak legger armene sine rundt Evens skuldre og klemmer ham inntil seg. “Even, jeg kan ikke danse, men jeg elsker deg og vil gjerne stå her i hele kveld med mannen i mitt liv!”  
“Si det igjen” hvisker Even.  
"Jeg vil stå her med mannen i mitt liv!"  
"Du kan det!"

De står der tett sammen, svaier, lener seg mot hverandre, mens verden danser forbi rundt dem. Vilde og Magnus danser også tett sammen, de har øyne bare for hverandre, slik som Even og Isak har. Jonas og Eva prater og ler, de er ikke sammen lenger og bor på hver sin kant av landet, og har tydeligvis litt å ta igjen. Chris og Noora danser swing, mens onkel Kåre står og vrikker seg sammen med Mahdi, Linn og Eskild. Det er litt usikkert hvilken dans de danser, det er urytmisk og hakkete og ikke helt i takt med musikken. Eskild ser tenksomt på Kåre og ser ut som han lurer litt på gaydaren sin. Mikael, Mutta, Adam og Elias danser også - med helt annen rytmesans og bevegelser enn Mahdi og Eskild. Etterhvert smelter de to gruppene sammen, og Mikael og Adam prøver leende å lære Mahdi å danse skikkelig. Det hele ender med Mahdi og Mikael fnisende i en haug på gulvet med de andre klappende rundt. Sana og Yousef danser mens de smiler til hverandre, Marianne danser med faren til Even, og Terje med moren. Tien står og ser på sammen med Lea og Knerten. Det er latter og prat og fin stemning, to familier smeltet sammen til en, akkurat som de ønsket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for kommentarer! Er stuck med tilfeldig nettdekning på fjellet, men tar en svarbonanza i morgen. To kapitler til igjen nå ❤


	13. Kl. 23.50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert! Dersom du synes bryllup er kos, men helst synes det foregår på innsiden av ekteskapet skal forbli der (eller fordi du ikke liker å lese seksuelle skildringer, eller du leser denne som godnatthistorie for ungene) så kan du relativt trygt være med i badekaret og til nattmaten, og så kan du ta pause til neste kapittel kommer :)

Like før midnatt sier Even og Isak farvel til gjestene, og blir vinket avgårde til plystring og jubel. Festen fortsetter, de skal straks få miniburgere til nattmat. Men for Even og Isak er det kveld nå. De kjører en hvit limousine til Hotell Plaza, der de har leid en suite. Jonas hadde forsiktig spurt hvorfor de ville dit. Han visste hva som hadde skjedd den første gangen de overnattet der. Isak hadde fortalt at de hadde tatt Plaza tilbake for lenge siden, at de pleide overnatte der hvert år. De så hotellet fra de fleste steder de gikk i Oslo, og orket ikke tanken på å forbinde det med noe negativt, så etter å ha pratet med Evens psykolog om det hadde de bestemt seg for å ta det tilbake ved å knytte nye nøytrale og positive minner til det.

Den første gangen de overnattet der hadde de bare ligget hele natta og pratet. Even hadde fortalt om gleden og lykkefølelsen han hadde kjent i forkant, hvordan han gledet seg til å gjøre Isak glad, til å gjøre det første samleiet til noe helt spesielt. Han hadde kjent en uro, og egentlig visst at episoden var på veg, men han hadde vært sammen med Isak i kollektivet det meste av tida den siste uka før og ingen der kjente igjen symptomene. Selv hadde han vært så forelsket i Isak at han ikke hadde evnet å gjøre noe som helst av det han hadde lært om å forebygge nye episoder. Hadde han vært hjemme hos foreldrene så hadde de nok oppdaget det. Isak hadde fortalt om forvirringen og fortvilelsen da Even forsvant, og følelsen av å stå igjen alene. “Jeg følte meg også alene”, sa Even. “Da jeg løp så var jeg egentlig på veg ned. Jeg forsøkte å rømme fra alle tankene, fra hodet mitt, og visste at jeg var alene.” Isak hadde grått og gjentatt gang på gang at Even ikke var alene, og Even hadde sagt at han visste det nå.

Neste gang hadde de på forhånd bestemt seg for å lage nye minner. Ikke prate så mye, heller gjøre...greier. Det hadde vært en fin natt, og det var etter det oppholdet de hadde bestemt seg for å dra hit hvert år. Det var ikke alltid de hadde hatt råd til suite, men det var heller ikke rommet som var det viktige. Det viktige var å vite at de var på akkurat Plaza, kjøre glassheisen helt opp mens de klemte hverandre og så utover Oslo, ligge på det rene, hvite hotellsengetøyet, bestille miniburgere fra room-service, kose seg, ha sex, kysse, og gå hånd i hånd ned for å spise frokost dagen etter. Så spilte det mindre rolle om de hadde en to-roms juniorsuite i 25. etasje eller det minste rommet i 3. etasje.

Denne gang hadde de vurdert Polarsuiten, men Isak hadde satt ned foten. “Jeg betaler ikke 12000 for en seng å knulle deg i.” Even hadde satt opp et tilgjort fornærmet uttrykk. “Er jeg ikke verdt det?” “Jo, du er verdt det og mye mer, men verdien din kan ikke måles i penger, så jeg nekter betale pengene også.”  
De hadde endt med en mindre suite i stedet. Den lå i 29. etasje og hadde utsikt over Operaen. Det var separat stue, og Isak hadde ledd og lurt på når de egentlig skulle bruke den. Even hadde sett lurt på ham og stuebordet, og sagt at de sikkert kunne få bruk for den.

De hadde endt i badekaret i stedet. Det er rommelig og hadde plass til dem begge. Isak sitter foran Even under et tårn av skum med beina sine over Evens. Føttene leker med hverandre, hendene er flettet sammen, fingre stryker over huden, leker med brystvortene og hårene nedover magen hans. De ligger og prater om bryllupsdagen.

“En innmari fin dag”, sier Isak og lener seg bakover. Ansiktet hans ligger ved Evens, hvis han snur på hodet kan han se på ham. Han kjenner kroppen hans mot hele sin, brystkassen som hever og senker seg bak ryggen hans, den våte huden. “Mannen min”, sier han. “Endelig er du mannen min.” Han kysser Even, et langt, vått kyss. Suger underleppa hans inn, kjenner tungene leke med hverandre.

Even avbryter kysset. Han klemmer ham inntil seg og ser på ham. Beundrer ham med stjerner i blikket. “Jeg likte talen din.” han ler og kysser Isak igjen. “Skjønner ikke at du orker meg hver eneste dag, men når du til og med sier det på bryllupsdagen så…”  
Isak ser på ham. “Even, kan du ikke slutte å tvile? Jeg har gifta meg med deg, for faen, jeg er ikke i tvil!”  
Even sukker. “Jeg VET jo det. Det er bare så vanskelig å tro det skal vare. Jeg er redd du skal bli lei meg, at jeg skal bli for mye.”  
Isak ser på ham. “Husker du det diktet om mauren? Av Inger Hagerup? “ _Fyller meg selv helt på langs og på tvers, fra øverst til nederst._ “ Så mye er du. Akkurat passe mye. Du kan ikke bli for mye, du kan ikke bli for lite. Du må godta deg selv for den du er, og ikke late som du er noe annet, noe du ikke er, for du kan ikke være noe annet enn det du alt er. _Er du større enn deg selv kanskje?_ ”  
Even smiler. “Du husker litt fra videregående, du. Er du sånn brainy type kanskje?”  
“Jeg er diktmasteren. Dessuten er jeg faktisk gift med en fyr som er veldig glad i analyse og symbolikk og sånt.” Han kysser Even igjen. “Takk for filmen da. Jeg er fortsatt litt sur på Jonas og mamma og pappa som gav deg de filmene, altså.”  
Even ler. “Hvis de ikke hadde gjort det så hadde jeg måttet bruke bare mine egne klipp, og det kunne fort blitt verre.”

Isak kaster såpeskum på ham, og snart skvulper badekaret over, og hele badet er fullt av vannsøl og skum.

De kommer seg etterhvert ut av badekaret og dusjer sammen. Det blir en lang dusj i det mosaikkbelagte dusjhjørnet. Even vasker Isak, gnir såpeskummet av ryggen og magen hans. Isak stiller seg under dusjhodet og lar det varme vannet renne nedover kroppen, lener seg inn mot veggen og sprer beina litt mens han smiler over skulderen mot Even. Even masserer ryggen hans, lar hendene gli lenger ned. Isak kjenner tomlene skille rompeballene, det varme vannet renner mellom dem.

Etterpå holder Even ansiktet hans fast og kysser ham. “Takk, Isak. Du er vidunderlig som alltid.”  
“Selv takk, ass. Du også.” De lar vannet skylle dem rene mens de kysser hverandre ømt under strålene.

De går inn på soverommet etter dusjen. Isak legger dyner og tepper på gulvet, mens Even ringer roomservice og bestiller miniburgere og Champagne til dem, slik de pleier gjøre. Burgerne kommer raskt og de fyller opp proteinlagrene sine. “Nå har vi så jævli gifta oss, Even”, smiler Isak til ham. “Det har vi. Med klær og uten slips.”

Isak smiler frekt til Even. Han slikker fingrene sine med overdrevne bevegelser før han reiser seg og drar Even med seg opp etter seg. Han leier ham bort til senga, fører ham baklengs til han kolliderer med madrassen, og dytter ham ned på senga med en bestemt bevegelse. Even smiler og følger Isak med blikket.

De ligger nakne i senga, Isak ligger oppå Even. De ligger bryst mot bryst, mage mot mage, hofte mot hofte, beina flettet inn i hverandre. De kysser, eskimokyss, tungekyss, små lette kyss nedover halsen, dvelende tungespiss nedover brystkassa, tenner som risper i brystvortene. De stryker på hverandres kropper, først ømme, lange tak, så hardere og mer hektisk. Even holder Isak på rompeballene, tomlene glir ned mot det følsomme området, glir nedover sprekken. Han har tatt på godt med glidemiddel og lar tommelen massere, rundt og rundt, før den glir inn, venter litt, lar fingeren gli inn og ut av Isak. Isak puster raskere, han strekker hodet bakover, strammer kroppen i nytelse.

Han setter seg overskrevs over Evens hofter, støtter knærne i madrassen og tar tak i hendene hans med den ene hånden. Med den andre tar han sløyfa han har lagt fra seg på nattbordet, og knytter hendene sammen over hodet på Even. “Hold dem der”, sier han til Even. Even rykker til, smiler, ser nedover kroppen sin. Isak kjenner at noe er i ferd med å våkne under ham, presse seg opp mellom rompeballene hans. Han bøyer seg frem og peprer Even med små kyss på halsen, nedover kragebeinet, skuldrene, overarmene. Tilbake igjen, ned brystkassa. Stopper ved den ene brystvorta, småbiter i den. Even stønner og rykker til i armene.  
“Ligg rolig!” Isak er bestemt. “Ellers må vi finne på noe annet.”  
“Hva da?” Even puster raskt, det kommer et lite stønn fra ham, han høres forventningsfull ut i stemmen. Han hikster.  
“Ligg rolig, sa jeg! Ellers må du få bind for øynene så du ikke ser hva jeg tenker på.” Han tenker seg om. “Det var egentlig en god ide.” Han henter et mørkt silkeskjerf fra kofferten. Det var egentlig et skjerf Even hadde tatt med i tilfelle de bestemte seg for å droppe sløyfa utpå kvelden, nå kom det på sett og vis i tillegg til sløyfe. Isak binder skjerfet rundt hodet på Even, som smiler bredt. Han kjenner noe presse mot rompa si nå, noe varmt og hardt som begynner å bli glatt.

“Ok, nå har vi noen regler her. Du får ikke lov å løfte hendene fra madrassen med mindre jeg sier du får lov. De skal ligge over hodet ditt sånn som nå. Det samme gjelder hodet ditt og beina dine, du skal ligge rolig uansett hva jeg gjør. Dersom du rører deg, kommer jeg til å kile deg og de samme reglene gjelder da også. Du får ikke røre deg.” Even nikker raskt og ivrig.  
“Du får heller ikke ta på deg eller på meg uten at jeg sier du får lov.”  
“Og når jeg sier du skal gjøre noe så gjør du det. Ellers blir det ikke mer.” Det kommer et lite stønn fra Even.

Han lar hoftene sine rotere, pikken glir mot Evens mage, kjenner Evens pikk mot sin egen rumpe. Even strekker nakken bakover, åpner munnen. Det kommer lyder fram ham, små kåte stønn. Han holder hendene over hodet sitt slik han fikk beskjed om. Musklene spenner seg, han presser armene bakover. Hælene er presset ned i madrassen, beina er stive. Hoftene vil presse seg oppover, men han adlyder, løfter seg ikke fra madrassen, beveger seg ikke, lar ikke hoftene rotere og kjenne Isaks pikk mot magen, sin egen mot rumpa hans, slik han så gjerne vil.

Isak beveger seg, skyver seg litt lengre bakover. Han kjenner pikken gli opp mellom sine egne rumpeballer, kjenner den glir lett. Han lener seg bort på nattbordet etter glidemiddel og heller det ned over pikken bak seg og over sin egen. Det glatte gjør opplevelsen mer intens, det er ingen friksjon, ingen hindringer. Huden er glatt og følsom. Han vrir seg litt, kjenner det presser lett mot ham bak ham. Pusten går raskere. Han ser ned på Even. Han er så vakker der han ligger, dypt konsentrert. Han rører seg ikke. Musklene i hele kroppen er spent og holder ham på plass. Han puster raskt, nesevingene er utspilt, munnen halvåpen.

Isak bøyer seg fremover. Han kjenner pikken sin presse mot Evens mage, kjenner de stramme magemusklene mot lårene. Han støtter seg med armene på hver sin side av hodet hans, bøyer seg frem og kysser ham mens han holder hodet i hendene. Et øyeblikk kjenner han Even nøle, som om han er usikker på om han får lov å besvare kysset. Isak smiler. “Du må kysse meg”, smiler han mot Evens munn. Even kysser ham ivrig tilbake, presser tungen sin inn munnen hans, de leker med hverandre, slikker langt overleppa og så underleppa. Suger på den myke huden. Even løfter armene og legger dem om nakken på Isak. De kysser lidenskaplig.

Isak synker ned på ham, rir ham. Holder ham fast, hendene på ansiktet hans, tomlene stryker huden på kinnene hardt, kysser ham, tar av ham skjerfet, ser ham inn i øynene. Even holder ham rundt nakken, holder ham fast, kysser ham tilbake. De nyter hverandre, nyter følelsene, kroppen, ekstasen når de kommer, nesten på likt, Isak spruter ut over magen til Even like før Even pumper sæden inn i ham, før han synker sammen over ham, holder rundt ham, kjenner hjerteslagene og pusten roe seg ned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Både bryllup og min egen høstferie nærmer seg slutten nå. Mulig det blir no' hyttegreier med familien Evak etterhvert... Når jeg har fått summet meg. Og svart på 40 uleste kommentarer ❤


	14. Kl. 02.02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ok, kanskje ikke ALT her egner seg like godt for høytlesing for 6-åringer, da. Selv om de har sett Newton pubertet.

Etterpå ligger de i senga og slapper av, ved siden av hverandre, Even med hodet på Isaks skulder. Isak holder rundt ham med den ene armen, han stryker opp og ned langs armen hans med en finger. Kroppene er svette, det lukter mann, brunst, sex, sengetøyet fuktig av svette og har klissete flekker av sæd. De vurderer nesten å ringe roomservice og be om å få byttet det.  
“Nei, vi kan ikke det!” ler Isak.  
“Klart vi kan det!” sier Even. “Tror du ikke de har byttet sengetøy før eller?”  
“Jammen vi kan jo ikke si at vi har svettet det ut allerede!”  
“Det kan vi jo. Det er bryllupsnatta vår, de vet da hva vi holder på med.”  
Isak vrir Even vekk fra seg og ruller seg så han kan gjemme ansiktet i puta. Even snur seg etter ham og legger armene rundt ham. “Hei, du er så søt når du er flau”, hvisker han inn i Isaks nakke og kysser ham. Isak fniser. “Ååååh.” Even fortsetter å kysse ham, masse små kyss i nakken, langs hårkanten, på skulderen. Han slapper av og snur seg mot Even, strekker seg opp etter et kyss på munnen. De legger armene rundt hverandre mens de kysser videre.  
Isak avbryter kysset. “Du har egentlig rett i at dette sengetøyet var litt ekkelt nå.”  
Even strekker seg etter telefonen på nattbordet. “Og det kommer til å være helt jævlig i morgen tidlig. Jeg ringer jeg.”  
Isak ser seg rundt, finner en flaske vann og skrur av korken på den, later som han skal drikke. “Oisann, mistet denne i senga jeg. Gidder du ringe etter nytt sengetøy eller?”  
Even ler. “Selvsagt.”

De tar på seg slåbrok og venter i stua mens stuepiken bytter på senga. De sitter tett inntil hverandre på sofaen, ganske utslitte og trøtte, veldig glade og lykkelige. Isak stryker hånden rolig gjennom Evens hår, lar fingrene leke med de myke lokkene. Masserer hodebunnen litt, gnir fingertuppene vekselvis hardt og lett mot huden. Even har lukket øynene og sover nesten. “Ikke sovne, da, jeg vil ha deg til sengs etterpå og orker ikke bære deg.” Han smiler til ham. “Neida, jeg sover ikke. Bare nesten.”

Snart er senga klar igjen. De har fått ny dyne og ny overmadrass i tillegg til rent sengetøy, og stuepiken la igjen et par ekstra laken. Isak tenker at de kan bruke dem i morgen dersom senga igjen skulle bli svett og klam. Han hjelper Even til sengs, han er nesten segneferdig nå. Så legger han seg ved siden av ham, og kryper tett inntil ham. Armene hviler rundt livet hans, han er den store skjeen og Even den lille i natt. Han kjenner at pusten deres er synkronisert, det føles som om hjertene slår i takt. Han klemmer Even inntil seg. “Even, mannen min. Mannen i mitt liv.“ Even snur seg så han kan kysse Isak. De blir liggende en stund og småkysse og kjenne på hverandres kropper.

“Takk for i dag, Isak, jeg gleder meg til i morgen, til resten av livet med deg.”  
“Jeg også, Even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her er litt kos å starte uka med.  
> Takk for følget ♥


End file.
